


as the days go by, you're always there

by Miracles_happen



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, it can be read as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_happen/pseuds/Miracles_happen
Summary: Eddie struggles with dealing with the absence of Chris, and... people notice.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	as the days go by, you're always there

**Author's Note:**

> lol i'm sorry about how bad this is XD  
> i haven't written in foreverrrrr

The first day Eddie was fine. He was. He could just pretend Chris was at his Abuela’s or at Tia Pepa’s. He could sleep fine, fooling himself that his son wasn’t hundreds of miles away. Everything was fine.

The second day Eddie was getting a little antsy. 

The third day he barely slept a wink. It was getting harder and harder to convince himself Chris was just at his Abuela’s.

The fourth day Eddie was plagued the whole day and night with thoughts of what might be happening to Chris.

The fifth day he still wasn’t sleeping, at least not for more than 15 minutes at a time. He kept checking a poster he had set up counting down the days until Chris got back, expecting it to change. It didn’t.

The sixth day the team noticed. 

“Hey, man, you good?” Buck asked him in the locker room, looking extra concerned today. Buck had been on his case since day one, but if the street fighting and Shannon had taught him anything, it was how to play something off.

“Yeah, just feeling under the weather.” He stood up and walked out to the loft, almost tripping in his rush to get out of Buck’s suspicious gaze and to his third cup of coffee that day. Caffeine was the only thing that got him through the day anymore.

“Diaz, you look like shit,” Hen called from her spot on one of the tables where she was going through an MCAT review booklet. 

“Good morning, Hen.” Eddie rolled his eyes as he made a beeline for the coffee machine.  
“You know what, Hen, I think you’re right,” Chimney chimed (teehee) in from his spot at the kitchen island. “You doing okay there, Eddie? You don’t look so hot.”

“Eddie always looks hot,” Buck said, appearing from the stairs. Eddie blushed as he focused intently on the coffee machine that didn’t seem to work. It screeched loudly at him as he tried for the fifth time to make a single goddamn cup of coffee. Huffing, he lightly smacked it, but apparently he hit it harder than he thought because it started tipping over. Eddie quickly tried to fix it, but accidentally ran into a warm, solid body. He almost sighed and leaned into said warm, solid body, but immediately halted when it started talking.

“Calm down, Eds, don’t kill the coffee machine.” Eddie stared up into the bright blue eyes of Buck and for a moment got lost in them before his brain caught up and recognized that they were squished against each other, far closer than is appropriate for even best friends, despite there being plenty of space around them. Maybe it was the comment Buck made a minute ago about Eddie always being hot or the way his body ached to be surrounded by the warmth and smell of Buck that was very un-best-friend-like that made Eddie scrambled back so fast he almost fell over. He gathered himself and couldn’t even look into the incredibly suspicious look Buck was giving him as he shot back a sarcastic comment.

“I’d like to see you try.” He stepped back and crossed his arms, nodding at Buck to attempt to work the death machine. Buck let out a soft laugh as he pressed a few buttons and the machine made the coffee.

Eddie huffed as Buck handed him the mug.”Showoff.” He barely took 3 sips before the alarm went off. Shit. He quickly tied to drink as much as possible without his mouth catching on fire as he hustled to the ladder truck. Thankfully, it wasn’t a major emergency. Eddie didn’t know what he’d do given that he wasn’t functioning at 100%. It didn’t really help that Buck was staring at him the whole way over as Bobby debriefed. Apparently, someone was crushed against a wall by a car. Police were already on their way to investigate.

They arrived in the parking garage to see (surprise surprise) Athena standing next to a car that had its front driven straight into the cement wall with a person in between the car and the wall. She was pressing a man in handcuffs against the roof of the car. As they got out, and Hen and Chimeny rushed to the man against the wall, Eddie noticed a little boy in the passenger seat of the car. He went straight to him.

“You okay, kid?” Eddie asked, kneeling next to him after opening the car door. The boy, who looked around Chris’s age, nodded timidly. “I’m Eddie, what’s your name?”

“Fre--Freddy,” the boy whispered, coughing a bit, most likely due to the copious amounts of smoke coming from the engine. Eddie looked out the front window to where Buck and Bobby were getting the Jaws of Life to alleviate the pressure the car was putting on the man. Chimney and Hen were nearby checking on the man’s vitals.

“Okay, Freddy, let’s get out of here so my friends can do their jobs, okay?” Freddy nodded a bit, still coughing, as he followed Eddie towards the ladder truck.

All of a sudden, Freddy started wheezing, as if he couldn’t get the oxygen into his lungs. Realizing that he was having an asthma attack, Eddie quickly grabbed the first aid kit from the truck and gave Freddy a few puffs from the inhaler. Once Freddy was breathing normally, Eddie relaxed and patted the boy on the back. He walked over to where Athena was standing. 

“You look like you were hit by a car,” Athena said as Eddie approached her with Freddy in tow. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Is that this kid’s father in there?” Eddie asked, nodding to the man in the backseat of Athena’s car. 

“Yeah, he tried to make a run for it before I got here, but I got him.”

“What should we do with Freddy here, then?” Athena knelt down to Freddy’s level. 

“Do you wanna ride back in the firetruck over there or with me in the police car?” Athena asked kindly.

“Um, I’ll, um, I’ll go in the police car,” Freddy whispered, barely audible. Athena nodded to Eddie as she took Freddy into the front seat and strapped him in, driving away soon after. Eddie stood watching the car drive away, not moving when it turned out of view. After what seemed like a second, a hand landed on his shoulder, startling him. He turned around quickly to see Buck standing very close. Eddie took a step back.

“We’re going now, Eds,” Buck said softly, a concerned look on his face. 

“Oh, yeah, um, I’m gonna, um, go do that, okay,” Eddie spluttered, embarrassed by his spacing out. He had been getting flustered a lot around Buck recently, he noticed. Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
